


Its a Surprise

by AnotherSPNfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, sitting by the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic
Summary: Dean takes her on a holiday getaway.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Its a Surprise

She was curled up in one of the oversized, leather chairs in the library with her favorite novel. Dean walked up the stairs from the map room and dropped his duffel on the table. His eyes swept over her, the long sleeves of his hoodie covering her hands and a gray plaid, fleece blanket tucked around her legs. Enthralled in the fictional universe of her book, she was seemingly oblivious to his presence.

He moved to stand beside her and ran his hand softly over the top of her head. Her eyes continued to scan the page in front of her for several seconds before she placed a finger to mark her place and looked up at him. “G’morning.”

“Mornin’. Go pack a bag,” he requested. ”We’re going to head out in an hour or so.”

“Where are we going?” She furrowed her eyebrows. “I thought we weren’t taking any hunts for a few days.”

He smirked. “Maybe it’s a surprise.”

She squinted in suspicion. “Fine. I’ll go pack as soon as I finish this chapter.” She turned her attention back to the book. A couple minutes later, she marked her page and closed the book. “You at least going to tell me what I need to bring? Warm weather clothes or cold weather?”

“Nice try. You always bring both even when you know where we’re going. I’m not telling you anything.”

She pouted at him as she moved towards the stairs. “Pretty please?”

He shook his head. “Not happening.” He pulled her close and kissed her quickly before pushing her towards their room.

An hour later, she was in the passenger seat of Baby as Dean pulled out of the garage. She pulled out the box of cassette tapes and started flipping through them. After a minute of searching, she reached to eject the current tape from the player.

Dean smacked her hand away from the buttons with a scowl. “What exactly do you think you’re doing? You know the rule.”

She rolled her eyes and pushed his hand back toward the steering wheel. “We both know that rule only really applies to Sam.” She traded out the tape for the Metallica one she’d chosen and turned the volume up.

Dean tried to hide his smile at her choice. “Fine. I’ll let it slide this time.”

Three hours into the drive, her anticipation was growing unbearable. “Are we there yet?”

“Nope.”

She poked his shoulder a few times. “If you told me where we were going, then I’d know how much longer it’ll be.”

He glanced at her for a moment before returning his eyes to the road. “True. But then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

She huffed. “I hate surprises.”

“No, you don’t,” he laughed. “You’re just impatient.” Without looking, he reached over and took her hand, pulling it up to press a kiss to her knuckles.

She then made herself comfortable with her elbow against the window and her head rested on her hand. She silently watched the scenery pass. With the purr of Baby’s engine, Dean humming along with the radio, and the blur of colors through the window, her eyelids started to feel heavy. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

She woke to Dean gently shaking her. She looked over, and he smiled softly. “We’re here,” he announced.

“That was fast.” She rubbed her eyes before taking in their surroundings. She looked out the passenger window and her eyes widened at the snow-covered mountains. The sun was starting to set, painting the winter sky beautiful shades of blue, purple, and pink. “Oh, my god. Dean, it’s amazing.”

“I was hoping you’d like it.” He cut the engine and got out of the car. He walked around and opened her door, offering her a hand.

Snow crunched under her feet as she stood. She hugged Dean quickly before spinning around. Her eyes landed on the cozy log cabin they were parked in front of. It was simple and rustic. On the door hung a traditional green wreath with a red bow. She turned back to Dean, a huge smile on her face. “I don’t like it. I love it! How long are we staying?”

“All ours for four days.” He pulled a key out of his pocket and offered it to her. She took it and darted to the door, promptly unlocking and pushing it open.

She took three steps into the cabin, looking around in awe. There were white Christmas lights wrapped around the two support beams and strung across the mantle. In the corner stood a tree with maybe three inches clearance between the star on the top and the ceiling. It was decorated with blue and silver ornaments. The white lights wrapped around the tree were set on a randomized twinkle and she couldn’t help but stare.

Dean wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. “What do you think?” he asked.

She turned around in his arms and hugged him. “Dean, this is perfect.”

He leaned down and kissed her. As he pulled away, he asked, “What do you want to do first, pretty girl?”

Just like every time he used it, she blushed at the nickname. “All day in the car. First thing I want is a shower.” She turned back toward the door to go grab her bag from the car, but Dean grabbed her hand to stop her.

“I’ll grab the bags. You go shower.” He was out the door before she could protest.

She went into the bathroom and turned on the water to let it warm up before discarding her clothes in a pile on the floor. She stepped into the warm stream, noting the fantastic water pressure as she got her hair wet.

Ten minutes later, she turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel off the rack. The dirty clothes she’d left on the floor were now gone; replaced with her favorite sweats and one of Dean’s shirts he’d set on the counter.

She emerged from the bathroom a couple minutes later to find Dean fiddling with the wood in the fireplace. She sighed, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me I should pack my warm fuzzy socks.”

He smirked. He stood and curled his finger in a silent order to follow and walked into the bedroom where he’d left their bags. Unzipping his duffel, he dug around for a moment before he pulled out her favorite fuzzy socks and tossed them at her. “I can’t believe you thought I’d bring you to snowy mountains without them.”

She jumped onto the bed and pulled them on her feet. “You are the best!”

He returned to the fireplace and moved a couple more logs around before lighting the fire starter. By the time he was satisfied the logs would catch, she was pulling the cushions off the sectional and tossing them on the floor in front of the fire.

“We have stuff to make sandwiches tonight. There’s a little store in town. We can do a supply run tomorrow,” he said.

“Awesome, I’m starving.” She started toward the kitchen, stopping halfway to turn back. “Do we have hot chocolate?”

“Seriously?” He scoffed. “Of course we do.” He walked past her into the kitchen. He pulled out the hot cocoa mix and tossed it to her before pulling out supplies to make the sandwiches.

Five minutes later, they settled in front of the fire with hot cocoa and sandwiches. They ate quietly, watching the flames dance and listening to the wood crackle.

After they finished, they started to talk about everything and nothing. They laughed and just took the moment to enjoy each other’s company. When the fire started to die down, Dean stood. He added another log before heading to the kitchen. He returned with a metal skewer and a bag of marshmallows.

“Ooh! Yes, please!” she exclaimed, making grabby hands at him.

He tossed the bag at her, which she easily caught. As he sat, he carefully handed over the skewer. She slid three marshmallows onto it and began to wave them over the flame. When they were a nice golden brown, she pulled them away from the heat. She pulled the first off the skewer and offered it to Dean. He opened his mouth to eat it and she quickly ate it instead. She laughed at the offended look on his face.

He reached over to tickle her. “Tease.”

“Sorry.” She continued to giggle as she offered him the second one before eating it as well. When she pulled the third off, he quickly grabbed her wrist and stole it.

They continued to laugh and roast marshmallows until about half the bag was gone. After she set the bag aside, they both stretched out across the cushions. She curled into him and he wrapped his arms around her to pull her close. He started to run his hand up and down her back. Before long, they both dozed off to the soft sounds of each other’s breathing and the popping crackle of the dwindling fire.


End file.
